Please Tell Me You're Not Faking It
by Songbirdsgale
Summary: Amy struggles every day with how she feels about her best friend. she keeps her secret safe until Shane's cousin and her girlfriend come to town and shake Amy's world inside out. (story about Amy's struggle with her sexuality) 70% karmy 30% brittana but all characters interact with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I obviously don't own faking it or glee I am just writing for my own pleasure and all rights are to fox and MTV. This is a Karmy/Brittana crossover! It's like 70% Karmy and 30% brittana with a little bit of Shane thrown in the mix and Liam comes and goes but isn't really prominent in the story! I hope you like it and please if you do leave me a review and tell me what you want to see happen in the story!**

"Amy Raudenfeld" the crowd cheered. It was like the whole room was shaking. They were all standing, standing for me. I looked out into the crowd and I seen her standing, waiting with her eyes wide and her smile wider. My girlfriend, my best friend was cheering for me because I had done it, we had done it.

*1 year earlier*

"Amy we need to hurry the bus is going to be here any minute and we can't be late" karma demanded through the bathroom door. There was rustling and loud bangs on the other side. "Seriously what are you doing"? The door flung open and there stood a freshly showered and puffed out Amy. "What did you do run a shower marathon" karma glared.

"No, I was trying to make sure I looked presentable. Normally I go to school without a care of how I look but I know that school photos seem to be so important to you so I tried this year" her voice was filled with sarcasm but karma smiled up at her.

"Well you look amazing so can we go" Amy nodded and both girls grabbed their bags to leave the house.

"Well, well, well don't we have two attractive lesbians for photo day" Shane cooed. Karma smiled then looked at Amy but the girl kept her eyes on Shane. Only he knew her secret and she knew he would keep it but it didn't make life any easier.

"Hi… Shane" Amy hissed through gritted teeth. Karma glared at Amy and her brow furrowed. She didn't understand why she was being so rude.

Karma gave her a nudge with her arm. "Stop it" she whispered. Amy shook her head and apologised. "She is a little moody cause I took up to much room in the bed ya know" karma laughed awkwardly. "Just the usual". Karma internally fought with herself about being so weird around Shane. She was finally popular and she didn't want to do anything to mess that up.

Shane smiled down at karma then looked at Amy "I have a cousin her name is Brittany and she is transferring here with her girlfriend Santana. Now I know that's really random but I though because they are gay and you girls are obviously the schools most famous lesbians you would have a lot in common so basically this is me setting up you girls first double date to get to know them. Ill text you all the details later but what do you think? Yay or nay" Amy's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to object but karma spoke first.

"Definitely yay! It sounds like fun text us the details and we'll be free" Shane smile.

"Perfect. I'll see you ladies later" he walked away and gently squeezed Amy's shoulder. She lowered her head and sighed. Karma stared at her best friend and fake girlfriend for a minute before finally talking. "we don't have to meet them if you truly feel that uncomfortable about it, I mean it's not like we have to go and make lesbian friends even though it would be a good learning experience" Amy kept her arms crossed but suddenly her face changed.

"Why is everything a 'learning experience' for you? What if this was real life stuff and these girls are super nice and maybe we actually like them are we going to use them as a twisted lesbian science project just like we do with everyone else?" karma slightly frowned and placed her hand on Amy's arm.

"No… of course not. I just want to see what two real lesbians act like. I just want to learn Amy. I'm not trying to hurt anyone…" Amy looked down at her best friend and pondered her next move. She could storm off and be mad at the girl for hurting her feelings but that would require telling her how her feelings were hurt or she could just agree with her best friend and act like she is fine..

"Okay. Just, not everything is an experiment okay?"

"Okay. Gotcha! Now let's go to class I think we are dissecting a frog today" she said cheerfully as she linked her arm with her best friends.

Amy just couldn't understand. They both loved each other so much but karma was straight pretending to be gay…. But Amy wasn't or at least she wasn't so sure anymore.

**A/N: Please leave a review if you liked it and tell me what you want to see happen and I'll try my best to make it happen somehow in the story. There will be more chapters soon I'm hoping for this to be a slightly long story with the possibility of other fics branching off of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I obviously don't own faking it or glee I am just writing for my own pleasure and all rights are to fox and MTV.**

_**Shane:**__ so meet them at Lorenzo's at 5! B&S will be waiting for you! S is a Latina and B has like super blonde hair. Have fun and don't worry baby your secret is safe with me._

_**Amy:**__ still having trust issues with you but hey that's just me. Karma is excited so hopefully these girls don't disappoint. Thanks for being a good friend though. _

_**Shane:**__ don't thank me girl just make sure you flick that closet light on soon and strut your way out. Text me after I want to know what your girl thinks of my girls._

_**Amy:**__ kk will do captain._

Amy threw her phone on the bed and sighed. She was excited, yes but she was also really scared. These girls were actually lesbians. What if they knew they were faking it and what's worse is what if they know I'm not? "Ahhhhh" she screamed out loud.

"What's wrong" karma walked out of the bathroom in a tight black dress and black heals. Her hair was down and she had a flower crown in her hair. Amy's eyes widened and she jumped up of the bed and stood in front of her best friend, speechless. "Umm… are you ready" karma laughed looking the girl up and down. Amy shook her head and smiled

"Yep I'm ready! We're going to Lorenzo's and the girls won't be hard to find. Are you ready" she said and she walked with her friend out to the car.

"Of course, are you?" she smiled.

"Nope but you know what let's just get it over with" Amy's voice was sarcastic and karma rolled her eyes and laughed at the girl.

/

"Were are they S?" Brittany muttered.

"I'm not sure baby. Shane said five so they should be here soon okay… are you hungry" Santana rubber her hand on Brittany's leg.

"Yeah I am but I just want to meet them..." Santana kissed the girls cheek and admired how cute the blonde was when she was impatient.

"Look baby I think that's them now" Santana watched as Brittany's eyes lit up and she turned to see the two girls walk through the door of the restaurant looking like two deer in headlights. She giggled to herself and stood up.

/

"Is this it" karma whispered as they opened the door to the restaurant.

"Well it's the only Lorenzo's in town karma so yeah I'm pretty sure it's it" she hissed back. Karma stopped and glared at her faux girlfriend.

"That was rude" Amy raised her eyebrows then let her expression soften. She knew her the girl was nervous so she just had to tread carefully.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and she kissed the top of her head and grabbed her hand. They walked up to the receptionist "reservation for Shane please" she smiled to the waiter

"Ahh yes just to those young girls over there" the waiter pointed and two girls one with long dark hair and the blackest eyes she had seen. The girl looked vicious and the other the complete opposite she had platinum blonde hair and eyes as blue as the summers sky.

"Thank you" she turned and looked down at karma and smiled. "We got this okay…" karma nodded and the girls marched towards the awaiting lesbians.

"hey my names Brittany and this is my girlfriend Santana and Shane has told me so much about you and I'm so excited and I'm so happy that I finally get to meet you because I was so worried I wouldn't make friends at a new school but Shane was like no way you'll love these girls and oh my gosh your both actually so pretty…." Santana interjected when she seen Brittany going red.

"I'm sorry for that she is really excited... I'm Santana Lopez and this is Brittany pierce, Shane's cousin." She extended her hand and Amy took it first.

"I'm Amy Raudenfeld and this is my… girlfriend Karma Ashcroft. It's nice to meet you guys" all four girls smiled and took a seat in there booth.

/

"So tell me a little about yourselves Amy" Santana chirped up from her bowl of shrimp linguini. Amy's eyes widened and she awkwardly smiled at the girl.

"Umm well were both 17 and just started senior year which… I'm sure you knew from Shane." Santana stared at her intensely and Amy felt uncomfortable under the girls gaze. "Karma can sing" she blurted out.

"Really? Oh my gosh Santana can too" Brittany said cheerfully. Santana smiled at her girlfriend.

"Thanks Britt, I try for you. So you can sing? You any good" karma looked at Amy who shrugged and smiled apologetically.

"Sort of I mean… maybe I'm not sure" Santana's brown furrowed at the girl's lack of confidence.

"She can don't worry. She is really good and she won the school talent show in 4th grade" Amy cooed. Santana chuckled

"Congrats. Maybe one day you'll sing for Britt's and me?" karma smiled awkwardly back and nodded at the girl.

The truth was karma had bad stage fright and the only reason she was able to sing in 4th grade was because Amy came on stage and held her hand while she sung. Amy always made her feel better when she was nervous or scared. She was her security blanket.

The dinner went fairly fast from that point and all the girls got along amazingly even though they had a few awkward moments. Santana exchanged numbers with the girls and explained how Britt can't have a phone because she spends all her time looking up cat videos on vine. As they said their goodbyes to each other Santana hugged Amy and whispered in her ear "I like you little one. And trust me ill work out what you're hiding" she let Amy go and gave her a wink before running to catch up to Brittany. Amy turned to see karma staring at her,

"What the hell was that" she demanded, folding her arms. Amy just shook her head and looked back at the girl running from them.

She couldn't really be that obvious right? Santana didn't know anything she was just guessing… and she wouldn't figure anything out because Amy was smarter than her. She would keep her secret because she couldn't lose her best friend. It was one thing to be faking it but to really be in love with her best friend was something completely different and she'd be damned if she would let Santana Lopez come along and ruin 17 years of friendship.

She looked down at karma and smiled. She reached out for her hand and took it walking towards the car. Karma leaned her head on Amy's shoulder and all felt good for those few moments.

**A/N: okay I hope you liked the brittana entry to the fic! Please leave a review and let me know if you want to see anything specific happen!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I obviously don't own faking it or glee I am just writing for my own pleasure and all rights are to fox and MTV. **

**Just a cute little karmy movie night because I got hit by a car and this has taken me 3 days to write because I don't have the use of my right hand!**

"Karma why is it that now I'm the one telling you to hurry up?" Amy yelled from the bed.

"I'm trying to get this onesie on and it's really hard okay so maybe if you helped me it would get on quicker" karma hissed as she came out of her walk in closet. Amy's eyes widened as she seen the girl had only a bra on with the onesie in her arms.

"What are you doing" Amy whispered. Karma looked at her confused and rolled her eyes.

"Oh lighten up you prude. We used to bathe together for god's sake, I've seen your vagina" Amy gasped and walked to the other side of the room.

"Well that was before I hit puberty karma… a lot has changed since then" she protested against the smaller girl. Karma giggled and threw the onesie at Amy.

"You're a dork. See if you can pull the zipper down. It's stuck and I can't get in it" she gave her puppy dog eyes and pouted her lips as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Fine" she groaned and she played with the zipper for 4 minutes until it went down. "Done" she shouted which made the brunette jump and fall off of the bed. Both girls began hysterically laughing at each other. "Do you want help up" Amy said between laughs. She looked down at karma who just nodded her head. Amy reached her hand down but found herself being pulled on top of karma. "WH-what are you doing" she breathed out.

"Hugging my best friend because I love her and I think she needs to lighten up a little" they looked in to each other's eyes both seeming to want the other to do something. "What are you thinking" karma whispered.

'_I want to kiss you' _

"That you're… really cold and should probably put this on" she smiled as she got up off of her friend. They smiled at each other "oh, here" she said as she handed karma the unicorn onesie. "Go get changed its movie time." Karma walked into her bathroom and shut the door. Amy sat back on the bed and sighed. "You know the unicorn is the symbol for gay" she yelled. Karma opened the bathroom door.

"No they aren't. You need to stop watching glee seriously it's not." Amy rolled her eyes as the bathroom door shut.

"Okay I don't… watch glee! And yes it is. The internet told me and that doesn't lie so you can be in denial all you like karma because you're gay" she nearly chocked out the last words and she was worried the girl heard how she said it. Once again the door flung open but this time the girl was fully clothed.

"I am not gay Amy. I might be like bisexual or something but I'm not gay... Cute boys are cute and I like cute" Amy couldn't help but laugh at her friend. She was so nervous and so scared of everything the girl said so the only way she could process it was to laugh. "Umm why are you even laughing like that's not funny at all?"

"It's funny but I'm sorry I won't laugh." She looked up and her best friend who had the most adorable pout on her face. "Okay come cuddle with your fake girlfriend because its movie night and we need to cuddle" karma instantly smiled and jumped on the bed wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Play, play, play." She cooed. As the movie started her eyes sharpened on the screen and she sat up. "Why are we watching this movie Amy" she yelled. Amy's face dropped because she forgot that this movie gave her best friend nightmares for 6 years in primary school.

"I'm sorry I forgot" she whispered as she jumped up to change the movie. "Honestly karma I wasn't thinking. My minds been in other places and Texas chainsa…"

"Don't even finish the sentence Amy just change the movie to princess diaries 2 and come back and keep me warm" Amy closed her eyes and counted to 6. It was something her and karma came up with when they were stressed they would shut their eyes and count to 6 and touch there foreheads and they would be better. When Amy turned around she seen karma was doing the same thing so she leaned in and placed their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry" Amy whispered. Karma looked into her eyes.

"no I'm sorry… that movie scares me so much and I didn't mean to freak out I guess I just wasn't prepared to see it." They moved apart and laid back in each other's arms. "Do you think I'm weird when I do that stuff" Amy smiled because she wanted to say she thought it was cute… and stressful but she couldn't.

"No, you're my best friend when you're weird it's comfortable for me" karma looked up at her.

"I'm not sure if you're being an asshole or being sweet so I'll just take it as a compliment" Amy laughed.

"Okay sprog, want me to play the movie" she said. Karma sat up and turned to look at her best friend.

"You haven't called me sprog in years…" she whispered and Amy smiled.

"You haven't called me sprout in years" Amy spat out just as quick. Karma's eyes widened.

"I thought you forgot" she said. Amy smiled.

"I could never forget sprout and sprog, the world's greatest superheroes." She giggled and so did karma.

"God we were weird kids" karma smiled as Amy pressed play on the movie.

"You got that right sprog" both girls relaxed into each other's arms and within the hour both were sound asleep.

**A/N: this was just a filler chapter it didn't really have much point other than to bring them a little closer and to also let karma say she might be bi.. Which won't be the last you read of that! Karmas "gay storyline" is just as important as Amy's in this fic. Again I'm really sorry about not updating sooner but all I've been doing is sleeping and trying to get better! The next chapter will be up within the next 3-4 days promise! Please review it would be awesome and make me feel better **


End file.
